Spontaneous
by 3dwardLuva
Summary: In a spontaneous act Bella decides to send a letter to her old childhood best friend Edward once these two have been reconnected who knows how their long distance relationship will progress? R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here it is, my new story. I have decided to base it in England to make it easier for me to write and maybe give the characters a little variety to their usual environment of Forks. However the place where this story is set is in the north of England and the rainfall there probably rivals that of Washington State. **

**I'm seriously going to try my best to keep this story going and I really want to try and finish one so I guess that's my aim (: In places the characters may seem slightly OOC but that's because I'm basing this story and their characters on real people and occurrences which have happened to me recently. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own twilight or any of its characters and plot lines. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer **

**Anyways I think I have said enough so I shall shut up now. **

_Chapter one – memories of the past_

BPOV

It was another boring day. I followed the same routine day in day out; Get up for school, go to school, come home from school, do homework, eat, read and then sleep. I was currently doing the homework section of my day.

It wasn't as if I expected my life to be any different I was just average. I am one of the people who you walk past on the street and nothing about me gets noticed. My dull brown hair and matching eyes just blend in with the surroundings and people around.

It's not like I would want it any other way, the last thing I want is attention and that is the last thing I get. So I just live life the way you're supposed to – I get on with it.

So here I was sitting at my desk staring at my laptop screen, willing inspiration to come to me for a piece of English coursework. I had re-written the same sentence over and over not knowing how to put my thoughts down on the keypad.

I stared at the each letter on my work, falling into a sort of trance. Drumming my fingers along the keyboard I finally decided it was a lost cause and turned the screen off. Just as I did that there was a faint knock on my door.

"Come in." I walked over to the door and opened it to find my father standing uncomfortably outside - he only came into my room when he really had to.

"Erm your mum just sent me up to tell you that dinner is ready." Charlie gave me a brief smile before disappearing downstairs. He wasn't one to hover, and I loved him even more for it. I quickly closed my bedroom door and headed down the stairs into our kitchen. It wasn't so big because there was only the three of us. It was very bright room though; just like the rest of the house it had been painted light shades of yellows and creams to make the room seem bigger than it really was.

From what I smelt my mum's cooking lessons had been going alright, she may, at last, be able to cook something edible now. She had the tendency to add unneeded ingredients into meals trying to 'shake up' the flavours up a bit. Most of the time it ended up in disaster but she always managed to laugh about it afterwards.

That was my mum, she would make light of any situation given to make people feel more comfortable. When my mum wasn't round at the table my dad and I tended to stay silent but that's just how we are. I was very much like my dad I had inherited his clumsiness and the feeling of being comfortable on my own.

My dad worked as a policeman for the local force where as my mum was a classroom assistant at the village primary school. My parents had very different personalities but that's why they clicked. They were like a jigsaw whatever one wasn't the other one was. My mum was outgoing my dad was shy, my mum was contrary and my dad always made definite decisions. They sort of made up for the missing piece of each other.

They had me when they were young, my dad was a homeboy. He loved staying in the same place where as my mum wanted to travel. We started out living close to London but Renee soon saw that Charlie didn't really fit into city life they made the move up to Yorkshire where we lived now. It was a lot rainier and a lot hillier but it felt a more homely and somewhere to bring me up properly.

When we did move we left a lot of good friends behind though, one of them being my very best friend; Edward. From the very first day we saw each other we became instant buddies. It was in playgroup when we were both around three years old.

_Flashback _

_It was my first day of playgroup With it being my first day I had asked mummy to tie my hair into bunchies, they rested just over my shoulders and tied at the bottom with pink ribbons. I had on my special denim skirt and __white dolly shoes. Mummy even let me wear my princess t-shirt. I grabbed hold of her leg, looking around at all the other children playing and the mummies and daddies talking with one another. _

_It seemed that everybody had friends and if I went to go ask if I could play with them they would make fun of me. I held onto my mummy's leg tighter. "Bella honey, are you oksies?" Mummy crouched down so she was at my height. I shook my head. "What's wrong Bellsies? You were really excited this morning." _

_I looked into her eyes and felt mine fill with tears. A tear rolled down my cheek and mummy wiped it away with her sleeve. "Bella we can go home if you want to. But I thought you wanted to make some friends?" She rubbed my cheek with her finger and I smiled. "There we go princess, that's what I like to see" she smiled back at me. "Now what's wrong baby?" _

_I sniffed and looked away from her and glanced at the all the other children. "They won't wet me pway, and I don't want you to weave me on my own." I huffed. _

"_Bella of course they will let you play." She fingered my hair softly. "You just need to ask them first silly." Mummy laughed softly._

"_But what about if they say no?" I asked. Another tear broke free and spilled down my face. My mum caught it and again swiftly wiped it away. _

"_They won't sweetie", I nodded quickly._

"_But what happens if they is mean to me?" I twiddled with my ribbons at the end of my hair._

"_They won't." She took my hands in hers and rubbed them tenderly. "How about we go find somebody for you to play with?" _

"_Having trouble letting her go?" Me and mummy both looked up to see a very pretty lady looking at us both. She had brown hair like me but it was lighter she had a pretty smile as well. _

"_We were just about to find someone for Bella to play with." My mother stood up but still held onto my hand. _

"_Oh Edward was looking to find somebody as well I think he's in the sandpit now though." I followed her eyes and looked at the boy she was staring lovingly at; he was on his own with plenty of sand piled around him. _

"_Aw Bella Edward seems to be on his own why don't you go play with him?" I looked at my mummy and nodded. Determined not to let the nerves get the better of me I started walking over to the sandpit. _

"_Wow that girl is on a mission now. My name is Esme by the way." I heard the pretty lady say. _

_I heard my mummy say something back to her but by now I was over by the sandpit looking at a boy my age. He had strange coloured hair I didn't even know a word to describe it because I had only learnt the simple colours. He did however have bright green eyes I knew this because he was now looking at me. _

"_Erm." I shuffled around and twisted my feet together. "Can I pway with you pwease?" I scrunched my eyes up preparing myself for a let down. I kept them shut for a long time and when I thought that Edward had run away I opened them up._

"_BOO!" Edward yelled in my face, I screamed this being the only thing I could have done. "Ha ha ha you just screamed. I made you jump," He then started doing this little dance around me. Wiggling his bottom and waving his hands in the air. It made him look totally crazy but at least made me laugh._

"_It's not my fault, you made me jump." I poked his arm._

"_Why did you have your eyes closed?" He asked, turning his head to one side._

"_I was scared that you would say no to me." I put my head down._

"_Wow your face has gone red, how did you do that?" I shrugged; apparently it happened a lot to me. "You must be magic, I've never seen anyone's face change colour before. Wow your making it go even redder, try and make it blue." I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated, without knowing I held my breath. "Wow wow wow you're blue!"_

_I smiled proudly, Edward was right - I must be magical! "Do you have a magical power?" I asked._

"_Yeah! I can run really fast. Oh I have had the best idea ever!" He started jumping up and down. Edward then grabbed hold of my hands causing me to jump and down with him._

"_What. What. What?" I giggled feeling my hair bounce up and down with me. _

"_Let's play superheroes!" _

"_Yeah!" I clapped my hands in excitement. "Oh we need to think of names for our heroes!" _

"_I don't even know your real name yet." Edward huffed._

"_It's Isabewwa but my mummy and daddy call me Bewwa." I smiled at him. _

"_Bella? Well my name is Edward nice to meet you." He put his hand out and I remembered to shake it like what mummies and daddies do. "Now we can think of some superhero names!" I giggled at the enthusiasm in his voice._

"_Wow don't they look cute." I looked up to see my mummy and Esme watching me and Edward. _

"_Bella and I are best friends." I looked at him and smiled. _

"_For ever and ever" I added on the end. _

_End of flashback_

It had been a long time since I had thought of Edward and our past friendship.

"Bella can you please set the table for me." My mum came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Sure thing." I walked over to our kitchen table laying out knives and forks into our set places. "So what have you cooked for us tonight?" I asked my mum as she brought through some glasses.

"Roast chicken with rice but I decided to try it without the toffee this time."

"That sounds like a good improvement." I nodded.

I walked with the kitchen area to collect our plates of food which actually looked edible tonight. We all picked up our own meals and brought them to the table.

As we sat down I decided to start up the conversation for this evening. I took a deep breath before asking; "Have you heard much from the Cullens recently?" I looked down and cut my chicken.

"Apart from the annual Christmas card not really. It's a real shame we were very close especially you and Edward. I remember when you were both like Siamese twins walking around with your hips basically joined finishing off each other's sentences. Why do you ask honey?" I looked up at my mother and shrugged my shoulders.

"Just wondering really, I was thinking of our old house that's all." I scooped up more rice on my fork and chewed it delicately.

"I do miss Carlisle; we used to do the best Barbeques in the town." My dad proudly tapped slammed his glass back onto the table.

"Oh yes I remember that. Your sausage butties were amazing Emmett couldn't get enough of them." My mum laughed at the found memories. I really did miss our old friends and was determined that I wouldn't let our friendship slip so easily.

That was when I decided I was going to do something spontaneous and totally unlike me and write a letter to Edward.

**So that's all for now please leave a review and tell me if you think I should continue with this. **

**3dwardluva **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello (: ok a new chapter I would like to thank everybody who reviewed. UnconditionallyDazzled I shall try and add more butties in for ya ;) lol **** Ok so here is my next chapter I didn't really get a lot of reviews for my last one :( which made me rather sad, anyways thank you to everybody who did review.**

**I'm sorry this chapter had taken so long to write but I've had a lot of coursework and revision to be getting along with. I shall try my very best to get the chapters out sooner. **

**Disclaimer: Ok I don't own twilight why do I have to be reminded of that every chapter?! Grrrr**

_Chapter two – sending the past_

BPOV

_Dear Edward, _

_If you are anything like me getting a letter is a very rare occurrence and getting letters from actual people just never happens. I'll tell you who it is and bring you to the light – well hopefully. It is Isabella Swan your childhood best friend. I understand the total randomness of this letter but I can't concentrate on my homework and have nothing better to do with my time. _

_This evening something triggered in my brain remembering when I used to live down south and obviously that linked straight to you. I don't know if you remember me but I remember you and all the great times we had together. _

_I am sixteen__ now and in my last year at high school I have a best friend called Alice she helps me get through school and I don't know what I would do without her or her boyfriend Jasper. _

_How is Emmett? And the rest of your family? Has Emmett stopped growing yet? I remember how huge he was as a child. If you want to get back in touch then it would be great to speak with you again, if not then that's ok. I am just being random so if you don't have time to reply then that is fine I am sure you have better things to do than write back to a crazy stalker. I seriously don't mind if your letter says: "God I thought I already got you out my life, do I really need to do that again!" It will just be nice to get some mail because I don't get a lot._

I tapped the end of my pencil on my desk. Would Edward find this letter too freaky? I guess I wasn't going to lose anything by sending it we hadn't spoken or seen each other in six years. The worst he could do in my mind was ignore me. Maybe I should ask Alice's opinion on this. No, this was something which I need to do on my own. Edward was my friend and it would be my responsibility for sending the letter.

I looked down at the page again wondering how I would finish the letter, if he was anything like the boys I know then he wouldn't want to write back through letter but through a computer. I remember setting up an instant messaging account a few months back maybe he used msn as well. I quickly wrote down my email address and read the letter through another time. I couldn't find any way to make the letter less weird, I signed my name on the bottom and folded it in half so it would fit in an envelope.

I left the letter on my desk and wandered downstairs to find an envelope of some sort. As I came into the lounge I could see my parents watching a football game, my dad was on the edge of his seat moving with the players on the screen where as my mum was sitting back on the sofa reading through a magazine for holidays.

As I looked at how engrossed my father was in the game I decided to ask my mother where an envelope was, I sat next to her and looked over the page she was scanning.

"What's the holiday mag for?" I tapped the page lightly.

"Oh nothing really, just looking at places to go this summer." She said nonchalantly.

"Mum, it's September. Summer is almost a year away."

"Oh yes I know that dear I just wanted to get some ideas, its best to book early and I want to make sure that we go somewhere nice after your exams." She patted my arm tenderly then looked back at the page. "You're going to have a great summer anyway, I was talking to Annie Brandon yesterday you've been invited to go on a summer holiday with them. See, I'm not the only mother wanting to book a holiday early." She stuck out her tongue at me and then turned back to the page.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Alice invited me, would it be ok if I can go?" I opened my eyes as wide as possible doing the puppy dog trick which Alice had taught me a while back.

"Of course its ok, did you think I would say no? Plus I don't think you two would take the separation very well." I laughed softly at the realisation of how right she was - two weeks away from one another would simply be too much.

"Yeah you're probably right about that." I then remembered the reason for coming downstairs. "Erm mum? Do we have any envelopes and stamps around the house?"

"Yes I'm sure we do somewhere, the person to ask is your father but I have a feeling you won't be able to get much out of him tonight. Why do you want all this may I ask?" She asked.

"After our conversation at dinner I thought that I would write a letter to Edward and see how he's getting along." I instantly looked down at my lap I have no idea why but I was overcome by embarrassment.

"Oh honey, that's a lovely idea. Charlie did you hear that?" My mum called over to my dad. He seemed to be in a trance and was even further off the end of his seat than before, if he was to move more then he would be on the floor. "Charlie?" Renee, not being the most patient woman in the world, got up from her seat and tapped Charlie on the shoulder a lot harder than she usually would causing him to topple onto the ground.

"What was that for?" He huffed, brushing himself as he picked himself off. His cheeks holding the same rosy colour as mine when I humiliate myself.

"Well I have been trying to get your attention, sorry. I was wondering if you have any envelopes anywhere for Bella. She's sending a letter to Edward Cullen, isn't that lovely?" I saw that his attention was still slightly fixed to the television screen but he answered none the less.

"Yeah great, check in the draw next to the table that's where I keep all the letter stuff." He waved vaguely in the direction of the kitchen and then went to sit back down on his armchair but because he had moved so far forward during the game he landed on his arse yet again. "This bloody chair!"

I started laughing watching my father repeatedly embarrass himself was a definite change from me doing the embarrassing. My mother was chuckling quietly to herself trying not to make it too obvious that she found it so funny. "Let me help you up, love." My mum held out her arm to give him the leverage to get up. He took it gratefully and took his place back in his favourite armchair.

"Mum can I post this on my way to Alice's? I'm supposed to go over tonight to keep her company while she is looking after Cynthia."

"Yes that's fine; the postman will pick it up on his rounds tomorrow. I presume you're sleeping at hers."

"Yup" I got up from my seat and headed into the kitchen, quickly finding the draw which I was directed to. I rummaged through its contents until I found a suitable sized envelope along with a first class stamp. I tucked them under my arm and made my way back to my bedroom.

When I got to my desk I picked up the letter and put it as carefully as possible into the envelope. I lifted the seal and licked along the strip then closed down the envelope as much as I could. I stuck the stamp in the top right hand corner as I was taught.

Picking up my over night bag from the side of the bed I walked downstairs with the letter tucked to my side.

"Mum, do you know what the Cullen's address is?" I called from the hallway.

"It should be in the book by the phone." I dropped the bag by the front door and went over to the little table we had for phone messages and addresses. Flicking through the book I quickly found the Cullen home address. I wrote it down as neatly as I could, wanting his first impression of the new Bella to be good.

"Right I think I'm going to go now!" I shouted through the house.

"Ok have a nice night honey, stay safe." My mum answered. I heard a quick 'bye bells' from my father, knowing that was as good as I was going to get from him whilst a match was on. I grabbed my coat and quickly fastened it up ready to face the chilly September evening.

I picked up the letter from the side and placed it in one of the big pockets at the front of my coat. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I opened the front door to the house. "Bye guys." I said quickly as I slammed the door shut.

As I walked down the drive way and onto the pavement I looked along the road to see that as usual the sleepy villagers were all locked away in their houses as soon as the sun went down. I looked down at my watch to see that it was only eight o'clock and already blinds and curtains were drawn.

Alice's house was only a few streets away which was lucky for the both of us seeing as we saw each other so much and it meant that our parents didn't have to be our taxi drivers, taking us to and from each others houses.

I carried on down the street turning the corner at the end and making my way up one of the many hills which the Holme Valley possesses. A brief breeze caught the back of my neck and I wrapped my coat around myself tighter.

I heard the low rumble of a car as it was about to pass my by, I turned quickly to see if I recognised the face driving I smiled swiftly at one of the locals in the car. I then turned back to looking at my feet trying to dodge any twigs that may cause me to fall flat on my face.

I turned into Alice's street and soon got to her gate; I opened it and made my way through her front garden pathway. Seeing that I had arrived I heard the front door open and Alice run out with Cynthia close behind.

I wrapped my arms around Alice's tiny frame as she launched herself at me. Her inky black hair was spiked around her pixie-like face as usual. I felt another pair of arms hugging my legs. Cynthia was a mini version of Alice they were alike not only in their looks but enthusiasm for life.

They both pulled away at the same time, Alice gave me her sunshine smile, "I'm so glad you could come tonight I always get so bored dressing up Cynthia's Barbie dolls instead of you."

"Well that's what I'm here for, being your very own mannequin. You know, I may buy you one of them for your birthday." I snapped my fingers as the idea came to my head.

"No its fine, I'm happy with my Bella doll." She beamed up at me.

"Yes well maybe the doll doesn't want to play dress up anymore." I grumbled under my breath.

"But you love me too much to do that to me." Damn her with her super hearing. "Now let's go inside and make some cookies."

"Cookies, cookies, cookies, cookies!" Cynthia sung as she skipped back into the house.

I watched as her little black pigtails swung with each bounce. "I'm guessing we're making raison and cinnamon oatmeal cookies."

"You would be right; it wouldn't be a night in with the Brandon's without them." Alice gave me a quick wink before I followed her graceful self into the house.

The house was bright and cheerful which reflected the personalities of all of its residents. Annie and Jack, Alice's parents, had made sure that their two daughters lived life to the full and tried to give them all they could. That was why they went on so many holidays and got whatever they asked for. Somehow they were raised not to be spoilt though.

I watched as my best friend and her sister made their way through the house wondering what sort of night I was in for ….

**Right I'm sorry but that's all I can come up with at the moment, next chapter I will finish of the evening and then bring Edward into the story. It will pick up pace then because these are more filler chapters. **

**Tell me what you think and your ideas on Cynthia, I thought I should put her in because I think that Alice would make an amazing older sister.**

**Review please (: **


End file.
